


The Hermit Kingdom

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by history/my history book, Multi, The Hermits are kinda murderers ngl, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: The HermitLands, or more commonly known as the Hermit Kingdom, is a wide area of multiple biomes that houses a large group of people known as the Hermits. They have isolated themselves for generations, only allowing trade to a minimum—if at all—and not allowing anyone outside of the Hermits into the lands.This might’ve been considered okay if the Hermits didn’t torture, imprison, or kill anyone who wandered into their borders.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Grian/Dream/Technoblade/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	The Hermit Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story was inspired by something I read in my history book when doing my history homework.
> 
> This is the first time I’ve ever gotten a fic idea from homework.
> 
> And god am I not disappointed.

The HermitLands, or more commonly known as the Hermit Kingdom, is a wide area of multiple biomes that houses a large group of people known as the Hermits. They have isolated themselves for generations, only allowing trade to a minimum—if at all—and not allowing anyone outside of the Hermits into the lands.

This might’ve been considered okay if the Hermits didn’t torture, imprison, or kill anyone who wandered into their borders. They strictly believe that only those with pure hearts and minds can enter the lands.

It just so happened to be that only those born inside the borders are considered worthy. It wasn’t bias. It was belief and tradition. At least, that’s what they told themselves. To the outside world, they were psychopaths.

And the Hermits took that with pride. Because to them, it just kept those unworthy outside their borders. But there’s always the dumb explorers that wander too close to the wasp’s nest. When one wanders into the HermitLands, by accident or on purpose, they know immediately. There might not be sensors or patrols, but the Hermits just know. They know when something’s not right.

Some have labeled this as fate helping its beloved champions, and say that nobody should interfere. Those people get to sleep at night. Others have labeled this as dumb luck, and push the limits of the Hermits’ sensory skills. Those people don’t come back. But then there’s the few people that don’t actually know the Hermit Kingdom exists. Those few are in the most danger, for they don’t know any reason to not explore the area. Those people usually don’t come back either.

Now, I say “usually” because we’ve come to a bit of a predicament. Two people have just landed their boat on the coast of the central island in the Hermit Kingdom.

And so far, the Hermits haven’t noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie to you guys. Updates will be completely random.


End file.
